Strong Enough to Break
by Jasmine Shigeru
Summary: 2 OF 15. Meryl and Millie's thoughts on the men they loved.
1. Part 1 Meryl's POV

Title: Strong Enough to Break

Author: Jasmine Shigeru

Pairing: None

Summary: Meryl and Millie's thoughts.

Author Note: Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Trigun nor do I wish I do. This is just for my entertainment and whoever wishes to read it. I am not making any profit from this and do not care to for that matter.

Rating: T

Strong Enough to Break

By: Jasmine Shigeru

Part One

It has been three months since I've last saw Vash the Stampede. Three months since he had gone off to fight his brother, Knives. Three months and he has never returned. I fear he has gone and gotten himself killed. I hope he did not.

See, I have feelings for the spiked haired Humanoid Typhoon. I would never admit them out loud, but I do. At least, I don't think I would never admit them. I might, if and only if, he returned. If he returns to us, I may kiss him.

When I say us, I mean Millie Thompson, my partner at the Bernardelli Insurance Agency, and I. We waited for Vash as long as we possible could. We stayed in the little house we rented to treat his injuries until the offices sent us a letter ordering us to return. We waited for him for two months before we received are orders to return home to the Agency. We were no longer on the case of the $$60 Billion man.

I wanted to continue to wait for Vash. I'm worried about him. I wonder what will run through his mind when he comes here looking for us. He would probably think the worst, but there is nothing I can really do about it I would send him a letter but I do not think he would ever receive it.

But I must follow orders. I must return to the offices and accept my next assignment. I must move on. I am obedient. I was raised to be. I was raised to do what ever my boss asks me to do. Well, as long as it was ethical. I cannot disobey and remain in this little town and wait for the man I lo… and wait for Vash.

God, I hope Vash decides to come back to Millie and me. I hope he tries to find us. I hope he finds us without any trouble. I cannot bare the thought that he may be dead in the desert somewhere. I cannot bare the thought of never seeing him again.


	2. Part 2 Millie's POV

Part Two

I stare at my partner, Meryl Stryfe. She is staring off into space again. She does this a lot now. I know what she's thinking. She's thinking of Vash the Stampede. She's always thinking about Mr. Vash these days. I know she cares for Mr. Vash very much and I know she misses him terribly. I know she worries about him and wishes he would come back. She'd never tell me herself, but I know.

I understand what she's going through. The pain of knowing the one you love may be getting himself killed, while you wait for him in the safety of your room, not knowing if he's alive or dead. The only difference between my wait and Meryl's is my love won't come home to me. He died the day after our one and only night together.

His name was Nicholas D. Wolfwood. He was an orphan turned gunman; he adored children, and had an awful habit of smoking cigarettes. He was a priest, a very odd priest who had many flaws. A tortured soul and a mysterious way about him, but he always came through in the end. That was until the end. He died in a church. It seemed fitting he was a religious man.

I loved him very much and I know that he loved me too. He told me so the night before he died. It was sad we did not come to express our love until his final day on this planet.

I cried a lot after he died and I still do from time to time. I cried because, I miss him so much. But now I'm happy too. He left me a little gift the night before he left me, a child, his child.

I know he would be happy to be a father. I bet he would have been a great father. He loved children. He would have made a great husband too. He always treated me well. He wanted to marry me after a man named Millions Knives was stopped. He was a good man and I have no doubt I would have been his wife.

I'm beginning to cry now. I shouldn't Meryl and I have so much to do before we leave for home. We have to pack and make sure the house we stay in is in tip-top shape. We also have to purchase our tickets for the bus out of town.

We have to be brave, even when it hurts. We have to brave and move on.

END


End file.
